


No more

by Klash1122



Series: Not So Happy Endings [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klash1122/pseuds/Klash1122
Summary: After Wally's death





	

Dick opened his door to his apartment, sobbing. He didn't know what was real anymore. It was fake. It had to be fake. Wally had to be alive. His death wasn't an option. Dick opened the door to their room, half expeting to see a sleeping Wally on the bed. It was empty. Wally was gone. Never coming back. Why did everyone he loved have to die? Why did the universe hate him so much?

He cried harder and fell to his knees. Why? Why did you leave me Wally? You promised. You promised to never leave my side. Partners don't just leave each other. Why did you do this to me? Why Wally, why? No, he couldn't take it. He couldn't live like this. He's lost one too many people in his life. This was unacceptable. It would not be tolerated. He wasn't going to lose anyone else. Ever. Again.

He reached for the gun in his holster and cocked it. Taking a deep breath, he held it up to his head. No more. No more.

BANG


End file.
